Flower
by poetic dumbass
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri. Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan kehendak seorang gadis yang sedang tersesat di labirin hipotesa bernama cemburu. Ini kisah tentang seorang gadis, sahabatnya, pujaan hatinya, dan bunga.


**Judul : Flower**

 **Author : Biya Edogawa**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **No Prompt : #11**

 **Kategori Kontes : SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **Summary : S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri. Karena cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan kehendak seorang gadis yang sedang tersesat di labirin hipotesa bernama cemburu. Ini kisah tentang seorang gadis, sahabatnya, pujaan hatinya, dan bunga.**

* * *

Spidol berwarna biru gelap itu menorehkan tintanya membentuk sebuah sketsa wajah secara tidak manusiawi. Kertas berwarna dasar putih yang didominasi warna merah bergambar karakter kartun _Pucca_ itu nampak sangat lusuh, dengan beberapa bekas lipatan dan coretan. Sang pemilik tangan membuang spidolnya asal dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, ia menguap sambil mengacak-acak helaian merah mudanya.

"Jadi begini ya rasanya galau karena cinta… Tidak enak sekali," gumam Sakura, gadis itu, sambil meletakkan kepalanya di meja belajar

Ia melirik sketsa wajah yang baru saja ia buat secara asal, tapi dari gaya rambutnya, Sakura bisa meyakini siapa yang baru saja ia gambar. Sakura menghela nafas berat, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini, ia memilih untuk memejamkan mata erat-erat. Tadi pagi, semua rasanya indah-indah saja.

* * *

Sakura berdiri terpaku di depan mading, tepatnya di depan sebuah kolom berisi cerpen yang dibawahnya tertulis nama sang penulis, 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Iris hijau cerahnya kembali menekuri isi cerpen itu untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi ini, ujung bibirnya tertarik kembali ketika membaca kata-kata manis sang penulis.

"Uhuk… Pagi-pagi sudah _tag_ tempat di depan mading, sambil senyum-senyum pula" Sakura menoleh mendapati sahabatnya sudah ada disampingnya lengkap dengan _sweater_ ungu yang membalut seragamnya dan jepitan ungu menghiasi rambut pirang pucatnya.

Sakura meninju lengan sahabatnya. "Selamat ya, Ino"

"Hah?" Ino menautkan alisnya bingung

"Kau sudah jadi _mood-breaker_ ku pagi ini," kekeh Sakura

Ino ikut terkekeh merangkul sahabat merah mudanya, sambil berdecak kagum setelah membaca cerpen dengan _genre_ romantis karya siswa tampan merangkap monster pengisi kolom cerpen tiap minggu, ya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pikiran Sakura masih fokus pada cerpen Sasuke, ia tak terganggu dengan siswa lain yang mulai merapat ke mading. Sang gadis _Barbie_ melirik sahabatnya yang masih tersenyum dengan pipi merona.

"Siapa ya kira-kira gadis bunga di cerpennya Sasuke?" tanya Ino masih bergelayut manja di lengan Sakura

"Aku juga ingin tanya ke dia, temani aku dong Ino," pinta Sakura

"Wah, berani juga mau tanya langsung. Kenapa harus ditemani, kan sudah akrab?"

"Aku berani kok," jawab Sakura dengan nada menantang

Ino menyeringai sambil melepas rangkulannya. "Yakin?"

"Tapi kalau sekelas," Sakura dan Ino kembali tertawa

Ino kembali menggamit tangan Sakura, mereka jalan beriringan menuju kelas Sasuke yang berada agak jauh, sebenarnya dekat kalau menyebrangi lapangan. Pintu kelas Sasuke mulai terlihat, beberapa siswa sedang berdiri dengan setia, mungkin menunggui temannya yang belum datang. Sakura dan Sasuke sebenarnya tidak begitu dekat, hanya saja Sakura sering diminta Sasuke untuk membuat ilustrasi cerpennya, apalagi mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang redaksi.

"Hai," sapa Sakura begitu ia sampai di depan kursi yang ditempati Sasuke

Sasuke menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dan menoleh ke Sakura. "Hn. Kemarin sampai jam berapa di sekolah?"

"Sore. Sekitar jam empat," _–lebih satu jam_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan meraih-raih sesuatu di tasnya. "Aku kemarin ke luar kota. Aku ingat wajahmu waktu lihat ini."

Tangan Sakura meraih _sketchbook_ dengan sampul bergambar kartun _Pucca_. "Jadi aku mirip _Pucca_ , ya. Terima kasih…"

"Sudah liat mading?"

"Iya. Cerpennya bagus seperti biasa, hanya saja…" Sakura melirik Ino ragu

"Hn?"

Ino memberi isyarat mata pada Sakura untuk langsung menanyakannya, namun Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bisa ajari aku caranya buat cerpen yang bagus seperti itu?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Boleh. Hari ini juga bisa."

"Yakin? Aku juga bisa kalau hari ini,"

"Kalau begitu nanti sore di taman dekat sekolah, ya." Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyanggupi ajakkannya, ia berniat menyela tapi bel sekolah telah berbunyi dan Ino mulai menarik-narik tangannya.

" _See you_ ," putus Sasuke dibalas senyuman canggung Sakura.

Sakura memegang dadanya, setengah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dialaminya. Ia menepuk-menepuk pipinya sendiri, meyakinkan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi. Begitu menyadari, hati Sakura berbuncah-buncah dipenuhi oleh taman bunga yang tak bisa dilihat orang lain, bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dirinya sendiri. Ia mencium _sketchbook Pucca_ pemberian Sasuke secara bertubi-tubi. Ino yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Sakura melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelasnya dengan hati riang.

Sesampainya di rumah, sebagian diri Sakura agak ragu untuk pergi ke taman, sebagian lagi terbuai dengan kata-kata ' _see you_ ' dari Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi juga, ia mengenakan kaus merah dan celana _training_ panjang berwarna abu-abu. Ternyata Sasuke sudah menunggu disana, membuat Sakura bernafas lega.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Sasuke," Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke membuat nafasnya tersengal-sengal

"Tidak apa." balas Sasuke masih memberi makanan pada sekumpulan burung merpati

"Kau sering ke taman ini?" batin Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang tidak pandai berbasa-basi

"Hn. Banyak cerpen yang terinspirasi dari sini. Tapi tidak mengasyikkan, selalu sendiri."

"Kau bawa cerpen-cerpenmu?"

Sasuke menunjuk kearah tasnya di bangku taman dengan kepalanya. Sakura membuka buku tebal bersampul coklat yang ia yakini berisi kumpulan dari cerpen buatan Sasuke. Ia membuka lembar demi lembar buku tersebut, beberapa cerpen yang sudah pernah dipajang di mading sudah pernah ia baca. Sakura tersenyum-senyum, Sasuke selalu menyelipkan tokoh gadis bernama 'Bunga' pada setiap cerpen romansa yang ia buat, Sakura agak yakin kalau 'Bunga' pada setiap cerpen Sasuke mengarah pada gadis yang Sasuke suka. Jari-jari Sakura berhenti membalik lembar buku tersebut, ia terfokus pada satu halaman berisi puisi berjudul 'Bungaku'.

"A-aku tidak tahu k-kalau Sasuke bisa menulis puisi…" lidah Sakura tiba-tiba kelu melihat kata-kata pada puisi tersebut

"Hanya beberapa kali, karena puisi itu bahasa hati menurutku," sergah Sasuke yang sudah ada di samping Sakura

"Bahasa hati ya…" nada bicara dan raut wajah Sakura berubah drastis

Sasuke rupanya menyadari perubahan Sakura. "Sakura?"

"Sasuke… Kau suka dengan Ino?" wajah Sakura kini nampak awas dan penuh tanda tanya

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Ino sudah lama bersahabat, t-tenang saja,"

Sakura mengembalikan buku Sasuke. Sudah terjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura tentang gadis bunga yang selalu ditulis Sasuke dalam semua kisah romansanya, dan sekarang Sasuke yang memandang Sakura penuh tanya. Jelas sekali tertulis 'untuk bunga terindah yang tumbuh di hatiku, Na' di baris terakhir puisi yang ditulis Sasuke. Ia tahu itu tidak menunjukkan nama Ino, tapi ia cukup yakin kalau Sasuke adalah manusia biasa yang bisa saja salah menulis huruf. Entah apa yang menuntun Sakura pada teori kalau 'Na' disitu adalah 'No' dari nama 'Ino' sahabatnya. Ditambah lagi kalau keluarga Ino adalah pemilik toko bunga yang terkenal di kotanya, membuat Sakura semakin yakin pada hipotesanya.

"Sakura…"

"U-udah tenang saja, Sasuke, nanti aku bisa jadi _matchmaker_ kalian. Eh, jadi mengajariku menulis cerpen, kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, entah berarti apa. "Coba tulis tentang apa yang kamu suka,"

 _'Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.'_ batin Sakura berteriak. "Pensil warna,"

"Coba tulis apa saja, tidak harus cerpen, tentang pensil warna,"

Sakura menggaruk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk. _'Aku berharap bisa mencintaimu seperti pensil warna. Semakin banyak perasaan yang kukeluarkan, semakin terkikis pula.'_

"Kau kenapa?"

"Buat PR ya, Sasuke?"

Disinilah Sakura sekarang, bertopang dagu masih dengan tangan sibuk menggambar sepasang mata berwarna kelam. Pemutar music _portable_ masih memutar lagu _blues_ berbahasa asing, walaupun Sakura tak mengerti betul apa arti lagu tersebut, tapi gerakan tangannya ikut melembut mengikuti suara sang penyanyi yang mendayu-dayu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Sakura belum mau mengikuti keinginan tubuhnya untuk beristirahat, tapi bujukan 'besok sekolah' yang terlintas di pikirannya berhasil membuat ia berhenti.

Sakura mematikan lampu kamarnya dan menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Lagu _blues_ itu berhenti, hening menyergap sejenak, lagu _If You're Not The One_ milik Daniel Bedingfield menyapu keheningan menjadi sendu.

 _'Kok liriknya seperti menyindirku?'_

Memasuki _chorus_ , kantuk mulai menyerang Sakura, ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan lirik lagu lawas itu dan memasuki alam mimpinya. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia berharap bertemu Sasuke meski hanya di dalam mimpinya.

* * *

"Aku sudah tahu siapa gadis bunga di cerpen Sasuke selama ini," cetus Sakura

Ino menarik majalah _fashion_ dari wajahnya. "Eh? Siapa? Pasti kau,"

"Kau. Ino."

"Mana mungkin?" _aquamarine_ itu akhirnya terbelakak juga

"Kemarin aku sudah lihat di buku Sasuke," Sakura mencoba menata perasaannya. "Itu semua ditujukan untukmu, kaulah gadis bunga itu, Ino,"

"Hey-hey! Aku tahu aku suka dan mempunyai toko bunga, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau otakmu berpikir kalau itu aku," protes Ino dengan wajah merah menahan amarah

"Aku siap jadi _matchmaker_ kalian, tenang saja," Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menyambar kacamata berbingkai merah tanpa minus yang kadang ia pakai untuk berpergian. "Jangan sakiti hati Sasuke ya, Ino,"

Ino menatap punggung Sakura masih dengan tatapan kesal, ia tidak bisa menerima fakta kalau Sasuke menyukainya, selain ia memang tidak dekat dengan Sasuke, ia tidak mau sahabatnya sakit hati, dan ia juga tidak suka dengan pria yang irit bicara macam Sasuke. Ino mendengus kesal, kembali membuka majalah _fashion_ terbarunya.

Halaman belakang sekolah memang jarang dilalui siswa meskipun pada waktu istirahat. Sakura menyusuri halaman belakang sekolah dengan tenang, ia akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga tanpa tekanan batin. Bunyi gemerisik dedaunan terdengar ketika Sakura melangkah menuju kolam di tengah halaman. Beberapa menit Sakura terdiam dengan pikiran kosong, namun suara gemerisik daun yang mendekat membuat ia buyar dari lamunannya.

"Eh, Sasuke," sapa Sakura membetulkan letak kacamatanya

Sasuke berdiri tepat di samping Sakura. "Hn."

"Bagaimana? Sudah dipikirkan?"

"Apa?" ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura

Sakura menghela nafas, agak malas sebenarnya ia mengungkit masalah ini. "Kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Ino?"

"Perasaan apa?"

"Ih, kalau kau suka Ino, ya langsung saja katakana, jangan menyakiti sahabatku,"

"Siapa bilang aku suka Ino?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan wajah tenang, namun Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam

"Kemarin di puisimu kau bilang—"

"Na. Potongan dari kata ' _hana_ ' yang artinya bunga. Kau, Sakura, terindah dari yang paling indah,"

Sakura tergagap, kehilangan kata-kata. "P-puisimu…"

"Ino bukan objek di puisi itu, bukan juga yang menginspirasi puisi itu," Sasuke melepas kacamata bingkai merah yang bertengger di wajah Sakura. "Ini baru menginspirasiku,"

Sasuke melengos pergi meninggalkan Sakura, senyuman manis terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sakura masih mematung di depan kolam, ia sudah mengerti semuanya, maksud cerpen dan puisi Sasuke selama ini, siapa gadis bunga yang selalu Sasuke elu-elukan dalam setiap karyanya. Rona merah di pipinya menjalar ke seluruh wajah saat ia melihat Sasuke mengecup kacamata berbingkai merah miliknya.

"Sasuke! Aku mau mengumpulkan PR yang kemarin!"

* * *

 **Author's Note : This is the very first time for me, yeah. Ide nya terlintas saat saya sedang melihat-lihat koleksi cerpen saya dimasa lalu. Pertama kali juga ngepost di account ini. Mind to review?**

 **Sincerely, Biy.**

 **15/07/04 6:44 PM**


End file.
